REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, un deseo, una oportunidad. ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que tus sueños se cumplan en un día especial? Ilustrador: psyco-pass p?id 68845 Edición de portada: Alex-Sol


El planeta había dado una nueva vuelta al sol, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: Adrien tenía ahora dieciséis años. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Tal parecía que nadie lo recordaba.

Sus compañeros de clase no lo sabían, lo habían felicitado el año anterior, pero la convivencia con el grupo era dada de manera esporádica y aún bastante alejada, lo cual provocaba que nadie lo recordara. Ser cortés no es sinónimo de ser un buen amigo, ahora lo sabía.

Seguramente Chloé se habría abalanzado para abrazarlo en el momento en el que cruzará el umbral del salón, o al menos lo haría de encontrarse en París; la chica se había ido con su padre a hacer una serie de visitas a personas de cargos importantes en toda Europa y esa era una oportunidad que no iba a perder. Hecho que todos agradecían, ya que, los ataques akuma habían aminorado con su partida.

 _Quizás ella es sirviente de Hawk Moth_. Escuchó que Alya le decía a Kim en una ocasión.

Nino sabía la fecha y soñaba con realizar una fiesta clandestina para celebrar su cumpleaños; quizás lo hubiese logrado ese año de no ser porque su atención estaba concentrada exclusivamente en su libreta, ya que se había inscrito a un concurso de cortos cinematográficos que lo tenía demasiado eufórico y ensimismado.

¿Gabriel y Nathalie? Ellos se encontraban trabajando una campaña que, esperaban, cruzaría fronteras y unificaría las tendencias en moda. No tenían tiempo de mucho más.

¿Adrien debería estar dolido porque nadie lo recordaba? Seguramente lo estaría, si él tampoco lo hubiese olvidado.

El joven modelo estaba harto de esperar una fiesta que nunca llegaría, provocando que le restara importancia a la fecha que el calendario marcaba. Imaginando que, cuando viera una pequeña caja con una pluma de tinta negra en su escritorio sabría que era su cumpleaños y pasaría página.

Por ahora, su único interés era llegar a la mansión y practicar -esta vez de verdad- un poco de piano. Solo necesitaba que Gorila llegara a recogerlo.

—Nos vemos mañana Agreste —Llamó la futura periodista con simpleza, pasando a su lado en la entrada principal.

Estaba listo para devolver el gesto cuando recordó una duda que había estado rondando su cabeza desde la primera clase.

—Alya —La chica paro sus pasos, volteándose para verlo mejor —¿Marinette está bien?

—¿Preocupado? Tenía un proyecto importante que terminar.

—¿Un proyecto?

—Uno muy importante —La chica guiñó un ojo, antes de voltearse nuevamente para seguir su camino -Hasta luego.

—Sí, claro. Nos vemos.

 _¿En qué proyecto estará trabajando Marinette para saltarse las clases? Se interesó en saber._ Ya le preguntaría después, siempre era interesante ver sus proyectos.

Por ahora se limitaría a llegar a casa, ya que Gorila por fin había llegado a recogerlo. Subió al automóvil y cerró la puerta.

—¡Adrien! —El coche arrancó, impidiendo al adolescente escuchar la voz femenina que esperaba conseguir su atención.

Él se fue, la chica dejó de observar el camino y terminó tropezándose, provocando que el regalo que con tanto esfuerzo había elegido se rompiera en mil pedazos. A él, que a pesar de ser un desconocido la hacía feliz, permitiéndole pensar que un día las cosas en su vida serían tan radiantes cómo en las fotografías en las que él aparecía.

El llanto no tardó en llegar, la molestia era tal que no le importo desgarrar con sus manos la envoltura verde que con tanto cuidado había doblado sobre su obsequio, manteniendo en el puño de su mano el listón blanco con el que lo había decorado. Ya no le importaba, el daño estaba hecho.

Un momento triste para una fan que solo quería mostrarle a su modelo favorito lo importante que era para ella; una importancia que ahora ella tomaba para el villano que a París atormentaba. El silencio gobernó la entrada principal por breves segundos, antes de romperse ante la decisión de la castaña.

—Sí, Hawk Moth.

Respondió a la nada, después de que una mariposa negra se posará sobre el listón que empuñaba, provocando así que una bruma purpura rodeara su silueta. Encontrándose cubierta con un traje negro, conformado con listones de regalo.

Se levantó, extendió los brazos y los listones que colgaban de sus manos se tensaron, convirtiéndose en espadas con las que rompió a la mitad las puertas metálicas de la entrada principal.

Siguió el camino del Colegio hasta la mansión Agreste, encontrando el auto en el que se había subido el modelo aun en la calle. Esa era su oportunidad.

Volvió a mover sus brazos, cortando a la mitad los automóviles que circulaban a un lado del de Adrien que, dentro de su vehículo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

El chico apenas fue consciente de ver un breve rayo de luz cuando el auto ya se encontraba dividido. Observó a Gorila salir del vehículo para regresarle la mirada mientras corría, dispuesto a protegerlo. Fue ahí cuando quedó atrapado, cual regalo de navidad frente a sus ojos.

—Pero que... —Apenas fue capaz de decir cuando se vio interrumpido.

—Hola, Adrien ¿Listo para ser un bonito regalo? —La chica lanzó los listones en su dirección, quien se apresuró a saltar fuera de su asiento y empezó a correr.

¿Quién era ella? No lo sabía, pero no necesitaba saberlo para apresurarse a buscar un lugar donde poder transformarse.

Los postes eran cortados detrás de él mientras que algunas personas que se giraban a ver el caos caían envueltas por los rayos que intentaban llegar a él.

El ultimo rayo de la fémina lo hizo saltar, provocando que cayera de bruces; cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto del rayo, a sabiendas de que esta vez, no tendría oportunidad de ayudar a Ladybug.

A menos que ella llegara en el momento justo, apresando la cintura masculina con su lazo mágico para hacerlo volar hasta sus brazos.

—L-ladybug —Dijo el chico a la heroína que parecía no estar dispuesta a soltarlo.

—¿Ahora caen chicos lindos del cielo? —Intentó bromear la azabache, provocando que el rostro del varón se ruborizaba ligeramente.

—Ladybug, ¡Cuidado! —Ladybug no estaba segura de qué tipo de respuesta esperaba del de ojos verdes, pero lo que menos esperó fue una advertencia.

Dio una pirueta para atrás antes de echar a correr sin soltar al chico.

—¿Por qué esa chica intenta hacerte daño? —Quiso saber, se había encerrado en su habitación toda la noche para terminar su regalo ultra secreto y no estaba al corriente con los últimos acontecimientos.

—No creo que intente hacerme daño, solo quiere envolverme como regalo.

—Bueno, eso tiene más sentido —Después de todo a ella también le encantaría tenerlo envuelto como regalo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el contrario, seguramente sin saber a qué se refería.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Devuelveme a Adrien! —Interrumpió la conversación la chica akumatizada, salvándola de una extraña explicación.

—¡No es momento para hablar!

La heroína empezó a correr más rápido hasta el lado opuesto de la ciudad, deteniéndose abruptamente en el Jardín de Plantas de Paris, para llegar así a el zoológico, encontrándose con una jaula solitaria.

—Aquí estarás seguro, dudo mucho que lograra seguirnos el paso —Intentó calmar al rubio que necesitaba quedarse a solas para poder transformarse.

—Yo no estaria tan segura mariquita.

—Hablé demasiado pronto... —Se quejó la azabache al tiempo que dejaba a Adrien tocar el suelo —¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!

—¿Daño a él? Él fue el que me hizo daño, ¡no fue capaz de esperarme para entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños!

—Mi ¿qué?

—¿E-es tu cumpleaños? —Intentó sonar desentendida aunque tuviese la fecha perfectamente señalada en su calendario.

Observó cómo Adrien desviaba su mirada al cielo, como si estuviese contando.

—Así parece —Aquello frustró ligeramente a la heroína. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de un chico tan despistado?

—¡No puedes ir por ahí envolviéndolos a todos solo por un descuido! —Intentó razonar a pesar de saber que era en vano. A fin de cuentas, los akumatizados no solían entender razones.

—¡Claro que puedo! —La castaña extendió los brazos, cubriendo el exterior de la jaula vacía y evitando así que nadie más entrará a escena —Y tu Ladybug, ¡no podrás salir de aquí hasta que me des tu miraculous!

Tanto Ladybug como Adrien sudaron frío. Ella no podría mantener a salvo al joven modelo en un espacio tan pequeño y Chat Noir no podría presentarse si no lograba escapar para transformarse.

Estaban en problemas.

Sin saber qué más hacer, invocó su Amuleto Encantado, obteniendo unas tijeras como símbolo de la buena suerte. No lo pensó demasiado, lo primero era sacar al joven modelo de ahí, costara lo que costara.

El papel decorativo que envolvía la jaula fue cortado, ahora solo necesitaba distraer a la chica y confiar en que el rubio encontraría un buen lugar para esconderse mientras ella la distraía.

—¡Debes irte Adrien!

Aventó su yo-yo, dispuesta a atrapar los listones con los que la akumatizada podría arruinar su plan, esperando de ese modo ganar algo de tiempo en lo que su compañero aparecía para ayudarla a luchar.

—¿De verdad crees que será tan sencillo? —Canturreó la akumatizada antes de jalar a la de traje moteado, desestabilizándola -Parece que alguien no es tan fuerte sin su gatito, ¿no es así?

La de ojos color cielo entreabrió la boca dispuesta a espetar el comentario, más ninguna palabra salió de sus labios a causa del asombro. Por un momento solo fue consciente de que el joven modelo se había aventado contra la akumatizada, dándole tiempo a levantarse.

—Quizás no soy un gato, ¡pero si puedo ayudar! —Bramó Adrien que rodaba con la akumatizada hasta el otro extremo de la jaula. No podía arriesgarse a que la chica atrapara a su lady y le arrebatara sus prodigios en lo que se transformaba.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó la castaña que intentaba quitárselo de encima.

—Adrien, ¡el listón de su mano derecha! —Pidió Ladybug como tantas veces se lo había pedido, aunque ella no lo supiera.

El forcejeo no duro demasiado tiempo, el listón blanco fue soltado y Ladybug se apresuró a tomarlo para romperlo, purificando al insecto alado.

—Ganamos —Susurraron los héroes de París, incapaces de chocar sus puños como siempre hacían.

No eran Ladybug y Chat Noir después de todo.

Los tres se quedaron por un momento parados en el interior de la jaula, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Yo solo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños —Rompió el silencio la chica castaña mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Adrien sonrió agradecido, acercándose a la chica que abrió los ojos ante el abrazo que le habían otorgado.

—Gracias por esto.

El gesto se rompió después de unos segundos, la chica se fue corriendo algo sonrojada y muy feliz. Ignorante de que la de traje moteado se encontraba clavándose las uñas en las palmas con molestia pura.

Hasta que un pensamiento sensato cruzó por su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Se animó a preguntar el rubio, regresándola a la realidad tras dar un pequeño salto dado el sobresalto.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—No lo pareces.

—Es sólo que... —Suspiro —Chat nunca se había ausentado a una pelea.

El rostro de Adrien se sonrojo al tiempo que lo atacaban los nervios.

—Quizás quedó atrapado por la chica antes de poder transformarse.

—Eso espero... —Ladybug suspiro con desgano, antes de sonreír —Lamento que pasara esto en tu cumpleaños.

—No importa, es normal viviendo en París. ¿No crees?

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Deben estar esperándote, chico del cumpleaños —Adrien sonrió ladinamente, rascando su nuca.

—Si, bueno. No creo que sea así.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No suelo hacer mucho en mi cumpleaños Ladybug —Comentó, recordando que él tampoco se había acordado.

Se estaba preparando para decir algo más, deseando que su comentario tan abrupto no incomodara a la de traje rojo. Pero ella fue más rápida, dejándolo con la boca entre abierta.

—Y... ¿hay algo que esta chica pueda hacer por ti?

—Podrías tener una cita conmigo —Soltó, preguntándose si la chica le hubiera realizado aquella propuesta de saber quién era él.

La duda desapareció para hacer lugar a la culpa, observando a la chica sonrojarse de manera abrupta.

—Perdona Ladybug. No quería incomodarte, es solo que...

—Acepto.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Claro, ¿cuándo?

—¿Esta noche?

—Pero no vas a... —El chico volvió a rascarse la nuca —¿Esta bien a las seis?

—Perfecto.

—Entonces te llevare a... —Los pendientes de la chica empezaron a sonar, rompiendo el momento.

Adrien sonrió por inercia, imaginando que la chica buscaba el modo de disculparse por tener que dejarlo ahí para proteger su identidad.

—No importa, puedo llegar solo —Comentó, intentando reconfortarla.

—Te veré a las ocho.

Ladybug salió de la jaula para dirigirse a su pequeño hogar, llegando justo a tiempo antes de que su transformación se acabará.

—Adrien tiene razón, te vez preocupada.

—¿Y tú no lo estás? -Quiso saber, la idea de que a Chat Noir le hubiese pasado algo la atormentaba.

—No es la primera vez que un portador es incapaz de llegar a la batalla.

—¿Eso debería tranquilizarme? —Alzó ligeramente la voz.

—Marinette, respira. Quizás fue atrapado antes de transformarse, o está de visita con sus abuelos al otro lado de París y no se enteró del incidente.

Las palabras de la kwami provocaron que la chica imaginara a su compañero sentado a un lado de una señora mayor -la cual utilizaba una máscara al igual que él- mientras tejía una bufanda con la lana que el rubio mantenía desenredada entre sus garras, con una galleta en la boca y los edificios que se veían a través de la ventana, envueltos como regalos por la akumatizada.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Marinette suspiró con desgano, imaginaba que la próxima vez Chat Noir aparecería como siempre para acompañarla con sus chistes y este pequeño incidente quedaría desterrado en el olvido. Por ahora no podía hacer mucho, así que caminó a su escritorio y observó el regalo que con tanto trabajo había fabricado durante esa noche. Pensando.

Por su parte, Adrien llegó a la mansión con ayuda de Gorila que se había mostrado genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar. Obteniendo una larga conversación con Nathalie sobre la seguridad y lo importante que era que se mantuviera a salvo.

—¿Podemos hacer esto más a menudo? Fue divertido poder descansar mientras tu intentabas ayudar a tu chica —Dijo el kwami de la mala suerte que salía de su escondite al por fin encontrarse en la habitación del chico.

—¿De qué hablas? Eso no se puede repetir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nuestro deber es ayudar a Ladybug, no dejarla sola.

—Oh, vamos. Lo dices como si te molestara demasiado que Ladybug se preocupará por ti —El joven modelo se sonrojo ligeramente.

—No tengo tiempo para esto Plagg —Eludió —¡Debo preparar todo para cuando llegué Ladybug! Debemos ir a hacer un par de compras.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se las pides a la mujer que siempre se ve seria?

—Claro, ¿Y después cómo explicó las dos órdenes de comida?

—Entonces pide frituras y vemos unas películas.

—¿Vemos?

—Claro, ¿o es que quieres que te dejé solo con esa chiquilla?

—Plagg...

—Bien, bien. No dije nada —El modelo observó de mala manera al gato negro.

Tenía una imaginación muy activa, al menos, demasiado extraña.

—No quiero ver una película, quiero que sea especial. Con velas, música suave, una buena comida y... —Plagg empezó a reír —¿Ahora qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Todo! ¿En serio Adrien? ¿Una cena? ¿De qué van a hablar? ¿De sus identidades secretas? ¿Te pondrás un traje? Sería mejor que vieran una película o jugaran un poco.

Adrien analizó las palabras de su pequeño amigo que se había tirado en el sillón comiendo algo de queso.

Las palabras de Plagg por alguna extraña razón sonaban sensatas, pero él se moría por mostrarle lo especial que ella era, aunque no fuera capaz de entender por qué.

—Vamos Plagg, te compraré un pay de queso si quieres.

—¿De la casa de tu amiga que huele a pan?

—Claro. Ahora ven.

Plagg voló con las orejas en alto para esconderse en la chaqueta del varón. Era momento de actuar.

Adrien se apresuró a llegar al vestíbulo principal de la mansión, agradeciendo que Nathalie no se encontrara en su escritorio en ese momento. Ojalá siguiera encerrada con su padre cuando regresara de sus compras.

Llegó a la puerta para abrirla ligeramente, observando la cámara de seguridad que se movía lentamente para apuntar en su dirección, provocando que diera un porrazo para no ser visto.

—Uno, dos... ¡Tres! —Dijo para sí, abriendo nuevamente para empezar a correr hasta la reja de la casa sin ser grabado por las cámaras.

La cámara regresó su mirilla sobre la puerta, Adrien suspiro con alivio para después buscar un número en internet y así marcar.

—Sabes que podías transformarte para evitar todo esto. ¿No?

—Sí —Contestó con soltura.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Qué tal si Ladybug venía antes y me veía saliendo?

—No creo que tu lady llegue a una cita con una hora de anticipación —Adrien abrió ligeramente la boca para contestar, entendiendo su error.

—E-eso no importa ahora.

Plagg empezó a reír en su escondite, en el auricular del teléfono se emitieron las alarmas que indicaban que pronto lo comunicarían con el restaurante al cual haría su pedido, al mismo tiempo en el que kwami y portadora tenían su propia conversación.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Preguntó la pequeña rojiza.

—¡Sí! Es el momento perfecto.

—Pero trabajaste mucho tiempo en esto Marinette, ¿no sería mejor que Adrien lo recibiera de ti y, bueno, no de Ladybug?

—Lo sé Tikki, pero quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para dárselo sin tropezarme o decirle algo tonto. Puedo hornearle algo de regreso, eso sería más casual ¿No? —La kwami suspiró con desgano.

—¿Y no crees que Alya te pregunte por el obsequio?

—Claro que lo hará. Y se sentirá muy orgullosa de saber que luché contra mis instintos para darle algo que grite menos "estoy loca por ti y no te has dado cuenta de ello" —Comentó haciendo comillas con sus manos —Mientras que Adrien recibe más regalos y yo, seré doblemente feliz por eso.

—Si estás segura de esto...

No necesitó meditarlo más, invocó su transformación y se observó en el espejo para acomodarse un poco el fleco que caía sobre su rostro.

—Es tu oportunidad Marinette, ¡no la dejes ir!

Tomó el regalo con dulzura y salió por la trampilla de su habitación, caminando con pereza sobre los edificios parisinos hasta llegar a la mansión. Tenía esperanzas de que la caminata ayudará a calmar sus nervios, pero estos aumentaron al estar sobre el techo de la misma.

 _¿Qué tal si Adrien me cree una loca al notar que la prenda es justo de su medida?_ Se preguntó, observando el paquete entre sus manos. Plenamente consciente de que su regalo era demasiado... personal.

La de ojos color cielo no pudo evitar caminar en círculos sobre el techo de la mansión, tiempo en el que Adrien terminaba de dar los últimos toques finales a la habitación.

—Sigo pensando que es demasiado. La vas a asustar y no va a querer verte ni en pintura.

—Vamos Plagg, es solo una cena.

—¡No mientas niño! De haber podido tendrías a un violinista aquí y todo.

Adrien intentó decir algo, pero le fue imposible al percatarse de que una silueta roja empezaba a bajar por el ventanal.

—Plagg —Susurró a su pequeño amigo, el cual parecía haberse escondido ya.

Seguramente se había ido a la habitación continua donde lo estaba esperando su tan ansiado pay de queso.

—Buenas noches —Saludó la chica altiempo que entraba a la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Ladybug ¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar la casa?

—Bueno, no fue tan difícil encontrar la casa más grande alrededor de la torre Eiffel.

—La cena esta lista —Se apresuró a comentar, siendo presa de sus sentimientos.

—¿La cena? —Ladybug no supo qué responder, apenas siendo consciente de las velas que adornaban la mesa prolijamente acomodada en la habitación.

Con Adrien, que le ofrecía un asiento, junto a su encantadora sonrisa. La escena no era nueva, la había visto cientos de veces en su cabeza, todo para ofrecerle matrimonio después, pero esa es otra historia.

—Gracias —Mencionó al tiempo que tomaba asiento, observando la comida que decoraba perfectamente su plato.

No pudo evitar tragar duro, ¿exactamente cuánto dinero se había gastado Adrien en aquella cena? Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba a punto de comer, o cómo comerlo.

—¿Está todo bien? O no, ¿eres alérgica a..?

—¿Qué? —Interrumpió, cayendo en cuenta de lo mucho que había tardado ensimismada en sus pensamientos —¡No! No es eso, sólo no me lo esperaba.

Empezaron la cena, intentando buscar algo sobre qué hablar sin éxito alguno. Conscientes de que había muchos temas de que hablar, pero incapaces de hacerlo por el temor de poner al descubierto sus identidades.

—Adrien... —Escuchar su nombre lo hizo tragar duro. ¿Y si ella pensaba irse en ese momento?

—¿Si?

—¿Eres bueno?

—¿Perdón?

—En el futbolito —Completó su pregunta mientras hacía un ademán con su rostro en dirección al juego —¿Eres bueno?

Adrien no pudo evitar pasear su mirada entre el futbolito y la chica, deteniéndose en la sonrisa risueña de su compañera.

Unas rondas en el juego de mesa, la respuesta ante la duda sobre quien sería más rápido subiendo el muro para escalar, una pequeña ayuda a la chica que en alguna ocasión le comentó que ¨Chat Noir era mejor en la Esgrima que ella¨ y algunas partidas en el Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

Habían reído, rozado sutilmente sus manos con las del contrario y sobre todo, disfrutado el momento.

Plagg había tenido razón, era mejor mantener el asunto casual y no intentar una cena que intentaba ser perfecta. A fin de cuentas, estar juntos era por si solo un momento perfecto.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —Quiso saber el rubio que nuevamente había perdido.

—Justo cómo te enseñé —Le hizo saber mientras alzaba el mando para mostrarle la secuencia de botones —Con la cruceta: arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha para terminar con los botones ¨B¨ y ¨A¨.

—¿No sirve si aprieto todos los botones y ya?

—Claro que no, bueno, seguramente logras algún combo, pero no mi arma secreta —Adrien empezó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, es solo que...

—¿Qué? —Quiso saber la fémina.

—Conozco a otra gran jugadora y creo que sería genial verlas competir una contra la otra.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme —Aceptó la vestida de rojo ligeramente asustada al pensar en su alter ego. Sin duda hubiese sido más sensato ser menos competitiva en lo referente al juego.

Además, mientras más tiempo pasará menos desearía irse.

—Lo entiendo —Dijo el varón en medio de un suspiro cansado. Él tampoco quería que ella se fuera.

—Gracias por invitarme.

—A-a ti por aceptar venir conmigo.

Adrien se levantó, posicionándose frente a la azabache sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse. Estaba pensando en qué podría decir hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

—Tengo algo para ti —La chica atravesó la ventana, subió al techo de la mansión y regresó con el producto que con tanto esfuerzo había realizado.

—¿Qué es?

—Tendrás que abrirlo para saber, ¿no crees? —La mirada verde se clavó en la chica, mostrando su asombro.

Expresión que aceleró su pulso, intentaba controlarse para no saltar de lo emocionada que estaba en ese momento. Parada ahí, esperando a que el joven modelo terminará de rasgar el papel decorativo.

Hasta que terminó. El papel cayó al suelo mientras que en las manos del rubio descansaba la chaqueta blanca que había hecho para él.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad, después de todo Ladybug no tenía forma de saber lo ensimismado que se encontraba con el anime de _Evangelion_ cómo para regalarle una chaqueta que hacía alusión a ella.

—Tengo mis secretos —Aceptó al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo —Feliz cumpleaños Agreste.

La azabache tuvo que reunir todo su valor para acercarse y posar sus labios en la mejilla del muchacho, en un acto tan lento cómo le había sido posible realizarlo.

Cuando se separo pudo ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro contrario, acompañado de una sutil sonrisa.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —Gritó al tiempo que corría a la ventana para desaparecer de la escena, incapaz de mantenerse ahí sin moverse por más tiempo.

Confiando ciegamente en que sus acciones no habían sido demasiado osadas y que a él no lo incomodaría... sería difícil encararlo en otro ataque akuma, pero eso era adelantarse demasiado a los acontecimientos.

El viaje hasta su casa fue breve, tomado sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, estaba tan feliz por todo lo que había pasado que un akuma podría aparecer en ese momento y no lo hubiese notado.

Deshizo su transformación en el momento que cruzó la trampilla de la azotea, Tikki voló a su alrededor, observando la mirada enamorada de su portadora.

—¿Marinette? —La chica suspiro dichosa.

—Todo fue tan lindo, la cena, las risas, ¡su rostro sorprendido cuando le di su obsequio! —La futura diseñadora dio un par de saltos sobre la cama de la emoción.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, pero sigo pensando que debiste darle el regalo como Marinette y no como Ladybug.

—Quizás el siguiente año sea capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué el siguiente año? ¿No querías regalarle un postre mañana?

—¡Cierto! —Se animó al recordar su última idea —Ven Tikki, vamos a la cocina. ¿Qué crees que le gustaría más?

—¿Qué tal algunas galletas de vainilla? Podrías darme unas a mí también —Marinette soltó una pequeña risita mientras caminaba al piso inferior.

—Dalo por hecho.

Al otro día Adrien apareció en el Colegio portando con orgullo la sudadera blanca con detalles que recordaban a la serie. Aquella que Ladybug le había regalado.

Una pieza única, que sólo le hacía afirmar lo que ya sabía: la chica bajo la máscara era grandiosa y al parecer, muy habilidosa.

—Adrien —Una voz familiar llamó su atención en ese momento.

—Hola Marinette —La chica caminaba hasta él con una caja entre sus manos, terriblemente sonrojada.

Sin saber que la chica se encontraba abochornada por el recuerdo de la noche anterior junto con la vista que el contrario le brindaba con el obsequio que tanto había tardado en realizar.

—L-linda chaqueta.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Respondió con euforia mal contenida —Me lo dio alguien muy especial.

La mano del joven modelo acarició el cuello de la prenda, en donde una firma zurcida se escondía con el color blanco de la prenda. La respuesta, como siempre, se encontraba a su merced, pero parecía incapaz de ser reconocida.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti, f-feliz cumpleaños. Lamento no poder darte algo más especial.

La caja verde fue extendida, provocando que la misma cara llena de asombro que Marinette había visto la noche anterior se repitiera, antes de dar lugar a una sonrisa cálida. De esas que tanto amaba ver en él.

—Cualquier regalo de tu parte es especial Marinette —Adrien tomó la caja con una mano para después extender los brazos —¿Y bien? ¿Me darás un abrazo?

No hizo falta decir nada más para que la azabache se apresurara a abrazarlo, el cual empezó a reír por la fuerza que había impactado contra su cuerpo.

Sin duda, un cumpleaños especial para ambos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar este intento raro de Ladrien. XD


End file.
